Baby Mozart: Music Festival
Baby Mozart: Music Festival February 7, 1998 * Baby Mozart 1998 February 7, 1998 * Baby Mozart 1999 August 14, 1999 * Baby Mozart 2000 June 10, 2000 * Baby Mozart 2001 September 8, 2001 * Baby Mozart 2002 March 2, 2002 * Baby Mozart 2003 August 9, 2003 * Baby Mozart 2004 October 30, 2004 * Baby Mozart 10th Anniversary Edition 2008 July 5, 2008 * Baby Mozart Discovery Kit 2010 June 19, 2010 * Baby Mozart 2012 February 25, 2012 Musical Selections * Fanfare based on a theme from "The Magic Flute" * Piano Sonata in C, K.545, 1st movement * Piano Sonata No. 10 in C Major, K.330, Op. 6 I Allegro/Moderato * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star * Piano Sonata in D, K.576, 3rd movement * Concerto for Flute and Harp in C, K. 299, 1st movement * Piano Sonata in A, K.331, 3rd movement * Piano Sonata in C, K.545, 2nd movement * Sonata in D for Two Pianos, K.448, 1st movement * Piano Sonata in C, K.330, 3rd movement * Divertmento in D, No. 17 K.334, 3rd movement * Piano Sonata in B flat, K.570 3rd movement * Piano Sonata in F, K.533, 3rd movement * "The Magic Flute" K. 620, Papageno Arias Nos. 2 and 20 * Symphony No. 41 "Jupiter" K.551 4th movement Baby Mozart Toy Chest * Drumming Bear by Metro * Floating Candles (Manufacter Unknown) * Kinetic Frog by Natural Wonders * Mini Orbiter by Rabbit Tanaka * Tri-illusion Kinetic by Carlisle * Cosmos by Glow Mobile * Bard Puppet by Legends & Lore * Country Train 1 by Chicco * Touch and play Teddy Bear by Child Guidence * Rainbow Wind Spinner (Manufacturer Unknown) * Animal Carousel by Shelcore * Activity Globe by Infantino * Baby Elephant by Charm * Metronome by Wittner * Playful Circus Seals by DYTOY * Animal Marching Band by Tomy * Buggety Bugget by The Right Start * Triple Ooze by The Lyon Company * UFO Flash Lamp by Der Grune Punkt * Castle Pounder by Chicco * Rocket Tornado by The Lyon Company * Alien Orbiter by Uncle Milton * Double Slide by The Lyon Company * The Wave Machine by Haggerty Enterprises * St. Bernard Puppet by Dakin * Rikki Rooster by Iwaya Corporation * Carousel Papillons by Chicco * Scandinavian Party Candle Carousel Chimes * Sight n'Sound Helicopter by Early Learning Center * Infant Sensory Cube by Battat * The Happy Starfish by The First Years * Lamaze Stacking Rings by Learning Curve * Geometric Puzzle Board by Guide Craft * Peeke Pig by Metacom * Baby Brontosaurus by Boley * North Pole Express by Kurt S. Adler * Coca-Cola Bubble Bear by Kurt S. Adler * Unicorn Clock by Hannas K. Corp. * Octopus by Jolly Toys * Raggedy Ann by Applause * Divin Dolphin Puppet by Legends & Lore * Mozart Koala by Dave Privett * Colt by Dave Privett * Issac Lion by Dave Privett * Lizzy Tiger by Dave Privett * Pavlov Dog by Dave Privett * Sugar Cat by Dave Privett * Quacker Duck by Dave Privett * Calf by Dave Privett * Julie Sheep by Dave Privett * Giraffe Puppet by Dakin * Rooster Puppet by Dakin * Frog Puppet by Dakin * Cow Puppet By Dakin Characters * Mozart The Koala * Bard The Dragon * Divin’ The Dolphin * The Colt * Lizzy The Tiger * Isaac The Lion * Pavlov The Dog * Sugar The Cat * The Calf * Quacker The Duck * Julie The Sheep (In A Bonus Puppet Show) * Tex The Robot (An Alternate Ending) Category:10th Anniversary Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens